¿Leo Preñado? No es broma
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Bishop y Stockman deciden experimentar con Leo, pero no esperaban esto, pero... ¿Finalmente será de Leo al 100%? o Rapha tendrá que ver
1. Chapter 1

Ok nuevo fic mio de las tortugas se lo dedico a Reki-zen porque me lo pidió jajaja.

Y las turtles no son mias buaaaaaaa, bueno otras si jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las 4 tortugas habían ido a una fábrica a detener una de las tantas fechorías de Bishop y Stockman. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, que esos dos habían planeado atraerlos hasta ese lugar, para poder realizar un experimento con Leonardo.

Todos se encontraban peleando y cuando la tortuga de azul se distrajo, Baxter stockman saltó sobre él y con una jeringa de una aguja algo gande le inyectó algo en el estómago.

Al sentir el agua dentro de su cuerpo y el líquido entrando en el; Leonardo dio un grito y cayó de hinojos al suelo.

-¡Rapha! –la tortuga de rojo se giró a ver su hermano. -¡Qué le estás haciendo! –Rapha pateó a Stockman en la cara y logró separarlo de su hermano.

-No se preocupen tortugas, ya de todos modos hemos concluido nuestro trabajo –Bishop les sonrió con ironía -. Es hara de irse Stockman –se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-Idiotas –murmuró Rapha y guardo sus sais y de nuevos e giró a ver a su hermano -¡Leo! –vio a Donnie y a Mike hincados sa un lado de él.

Leo estaba tirado en el suelo y hecho un ovillo.

-¡Me duele, me duele! –gritaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Será mejor llevarlo a la casa de inmediato –Donatello lo tocó –tiene un poco de fiebre.

-¿Qué fue lo que le - inyectaron esos malditos?-Raphael apreto los dientes y puños con furia.

-No lo sé, hasta que lleguemos a casa y le haga unos estudios podré decírtelo… Mike ayúdame a subirlo a la camioneta por favor.

-Sí –el más joven de los hermanos asintió.

Cuando lo subieron, lo recostaron en el sillón de atrás.

-Tranquilo Leo, llegaremos pronto a casa –Donatello cuidaba a su hermano en lo que Rapha conducía.

Cuando llegaron a la Guarida, Leo ya estaba más pálido por el dolor.

-¡Leonardo! –dijo Splinter al verlo -¿qué es lo que le ha ocurrido? se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Algo le han inyectado sensei y no sé que sea, sino hasta que le haga unos estudios.

-Por lo mientras lo vamos a acostar en su cama –dijo Mike.

-Será mejor que lo acusten en la mía, queda más cerca –dijo el maestro (mejor que ya le ragale su cama a Leo siempre en mis fics se la pasa ahí jaja).

-Bueno, si usted lo dice –Mike llevó a su hermano hasta la habitación con mucho cuidado y fue ayudado por Raph.

-¿Crees que sea algo grave? –le preguntó Splinter a Donatello.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no –respondió -. Iré por unas cosas al laboratorio y ahorita regresó –salio de la habitación.

Cuando Donnie volvió a la habitación vio al sensei sentado en la cama aun lado de su hermano y que le acariciaba la nuca, el hombro y el brazo.

-Bien, -puso las cosas que trajo sobre el buró -, voy a checarte Leo, procuraré que no te duela.

Donatello comenzó con su estudio y al parecer no era nada grave, ya que su pantalla soó le mostró que en el estómago de su hermano había algo parecido a unas burbujas de color blanco, que se iban desapareciendo, y conforme éstas se iban, leo se sentía mejor.

-Quizás sean gases –dijo Mike y Rapha le dio un coscorrón -¡Oye! –a veces cuando tenemos un gas atorado nos duele el estómago –Rapha de nuevo le pegó y Leo estaba sonrajado.

-No le digas eso a tu hermano –le dijo el sensei a Mike y Donatello se reía por lo bajo.

-O quizás sea lo otro –Leo se sonrojó aún más -¿No has sentido ganas de ir al baño? –Más sonrojado aún y otro coco a Mike por parte de Rapha.

-Mejor ya váyanse los dos de aquí –les dijo su maestro –Y tú descansa Leonardo, ya veremos si mañana estás mejor.

-¡Auch! –se oyó como si Rapha le diera de nuevo otro zape a Mike -, pero si fui amable ¿acaso qeurías que le dijera: "Leo lo que tienes es diaaaaaaaayyyyy… -ahora Rapha le hacía una llave china.

Leo estaba tapado casi completamente con la cobija y sólo se le veía la frente rojita.

-Estos niños no tienen remedio –Splinter suspiró resignado.

-No le hagas caso a Mikey, Leo, aunque no lo dice por lastimarte –Donnie le palpó el hombro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero pasaron casi tres meses más y Leo ya no sentía los dolores tan fuerte, pero comenzó a sentir otro tipo de molestías y que tenía algo dentro del estómago.

Incluso sin saber porque a veces le daban nauseas o estaba cansado.

-Un frijolito atorado que esta dando lata –fue el diagnóstico de Mike y luego otro zape por parte de Raph.

Leo ya había aprendido a lidiar con las bromas de Mike y se reía.

-Pues a lo mejor es piedra –le dijo Leo.

-Quizás –dijo Mike.

Y Donnie aun dudando le hizo otros estudios y al obtener los resultados dos días después se quedó en shock, no se explicaba porque.

Subió de su laboratorio a la sala donde estaban losd emás con Abril y Casey.

Leo estaba recostado en el sillón.

-Hola Don –lo saludó Casey.

-Buenas tardes –les dijo.

-Leo tuvo un mareo mientras entrenaba –le dijo Abril.

-Vas a tenerte que olvidar de los entrenamientos por un tiempo Leo, ya tengo los resultados.

-¿Es grave? –quiso saber Mike.

-No, pero si entrena estos 7 meses siguientes será perjudicial para él

-Yaaaa –dijo Mike tomando a broma lo que Donatello decía.

-Mike –Donnie se girón a verlo -. Intenta hilar por orden todos los síntomas que Leo ha tenido durante estos últimos meses y finalmente sabrás que es lo que tiene.

-Veamos: Falta de apetito, carácter variable, se marea, tiene nauseas –al entender abrió la boca incrédulamente y se giró a ver a Leo, quien lo vio con cara de no entender nada -¡Pero si Leo es chico! ¡No puede ser que…

-Si es posible Mike, pero aun no sé como es posible que haya sucedido -. Ahora se giró a ver a su hermano mayor -. Leo –dio un suspiro, -todo indica ya aunque te paresca absurdo lo que te voy a decir…Que estás en espera de un bebé –ante eso leonardo abrió la boca incrédulamente y los demás se quedaron pasmados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Zahara:** Bueno ya te enterarás porque, aparte enun fic todo puede pasar.

**Yunuen:** jajaj mo creo que Leo sea tan malo con sus hermanos.

**Juanis**: Que veo que te está gustando.

**Reki –zen**: recuerda que el fic es para ti jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué broma es esa Donatello?, Leo es chico –le dijo Rapha al recuperarse de la impresión.

-Pero…pero…-Leo aún seguía en Shock.

-Es inaudito, lo sé, pero finalmente con otros estudios que le hice a Leo supe por fin que era lo que esos dos le habían inyectado eran una clase de óvulos femeninos inventados por ellos mismos y sin saber yo el porque del embarazo de Leo o de loq ue ellso traman quizás a nuestro hermano por muy extraño que parezca, uno de sus espermas se escapó de su escroto y logro subir al estómago y a fecundado uno de esos óvulos.

-Esto parece para Ripley –dijo Mikey.

-Sí Mike y lo más extraño, es que el producto dentro de Leo se ha cerado una cabidad dentro de su vientre, para poder sdesarrollarse y nacer y lo más extraño que no nacerá como nosotros en huevo, sino como cualquier mamífero –Leo aun está en Shock.

-Es imposible –le dijo Raphael y quizás el esperma en sí no fuera del propio Leo, sino de él mismo, ya que hace unos meses, después de lo sucedido con Bishop, él y Leo estaban entrenando juntos y no había nadie más en casa y sin saber porque, finalmente ambos terminaron tirados en el suelo el DOJO y teniendo relaciones, (Rapha con Leo) acariciandose y besándose todo el cuerpo y lo único de lo que rapha se enteró en ese momento, aparte de pensar que leo era maravilloso y era algo bello estar dentro de él, es que le gustaba su hermano y mucho y hasta ese día ambos andaban a escondidas, especialmente de su maestro, no sabían si lo suyo era prohibido.

Rapha dio un suspiro resignado y le apretó a Leo una mano suavemente.

-Todo va a estar bien –le susurró.

-Yo aun no creo y tengo antojo de pan con cajeta -Mike fue a la cocina a prepararselo y se lo trajo y en ese momento entro Leatherhead con algo parecido a una máquina de ultrasonido.

-Pues con esto veremos si es cierto o no, recuéstate –le pidió el cocodrilo.

Leonardo así lo hizo y leatherhead le quitó la cinta de la cadera y poniéndole algo paraceido a una especie de gel sobre el estómago le comenzó a pasar por encima una especie de cámara que mostraba la imagen del interior del vientre en la máquina que había traido.

-Y ahí lo tenemos –la pantalla les mostró loq eu parecía ser una pequeña tortuguita, ya casi formada y que al parecer se chupaba el dedito.

Si los otros no podían creerlo, Leo menos, y suavemente toco con los dedos de la mano derecha, la pantalla que tenía frente asi mismo.

Era algo inaudito, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso y maravilloso.

-Mi bebé –susurró y s ele veía feliz.

-Hola bebé –Mike le dio un besito a la pancita de su hermano y luego apoyó la cabeza suavemente de perfil –Aquí está tu tío Mikey quien te estará esperando para cuidarte y quererte mucho, y para jugar también.

Leo se giró a ver a su sensei y vio que no estba molesto, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué sexo es? –le preguntó Abril.

-Pues como el caparazón le cubre sus partes íntimas, no lo sabremos sino hasta que nazca, pero eso si Leo, hay que cuidarse mucho.

-Claro que lo vamos a cuidar mucho –respondió Mike.

Sin duda alguna hijo mío. Dios te ha elegido por algo yu no fue casualidad que haya puesto a Bishop y stockman en tu camino, para que esto sucediera y ahora tendrás que velar principalmente por ti y la nueva vida que llevas dentro, y no hay que tomarlo como una caso raro para la ciencia, sino como una bendición.

-Y no lo vas a cuidar solo Leo, yo estaré contigo tanto si el bebé es 100% tuyo ob también mío –ante esa declaración ahora todos vieron sorprendidos a Raphael y él les explicó que Leo y él ya eran pareja, y que ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales .El maestro no se molestó en absoluto, pero le pidió a su hijo de máscara roja que cuidara bien de Leo.

-Lo haré maestro –le respondió éste.

-Entonces es más aceptable la teoría de que el esperma que a preñado sin querer a Leo sea de Raphael, ya que los de él si pudieron llegar hasta su estómago y fecundarlo.

-¿pero no creen que Bishop y tockman, quieran buscar y perseguir a Leo para saber como resultó su experimento? –les preguntó Abril.

-Que ni se atrevan a acercársele. Vente Leo, vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descanzar –Rapha le dio la mano.

Rapha y Leo subieron hasta la habitación del segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero lo que no sabían era que Bishop, desde el día que había elegido a Leo para su experimento, les había puesto a un pequeño inseto que no era más que una cámara con micrófono y video a seguirlos y ahora ya se había enterado de todo.

-Vaya –Bishop veía todo en una pantalla y se sonrió-. Yo sólo quería ver que tanto resistían los óvulos femeninos en un cuerpo masculino y sobre todo en el cuerpo de una tortuga mutante, pero el que Leonardo haya quedado preñado es mucho mejor. Mira eso Stockman, hay que vigilarlo día a día, pero no los atacaremos esta vez, quiero que ese producto nazca con bien –Bishop apagó la pantalla, loq eu Leo y Rapha fueran ha hacer en la habitación de la tortuga de azul lo tenía sin cuidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas tortugas al estar solos, se abrazaron o más bien dicho: rapha lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Está bien? –le preguntó Rapha a su hermano (o más bien pareja)

-Sí, no hay de que preocuparse –le respondió.

-Recuerda que no estás sólo Leo.

-Lo sé, pero apenas puedo creerlo. Es algo lindo, no sé me siento raro, como especial.

-Es que un bebé no es cualquier cosa, y de todos modos tu eres muy especial Leo.

-Y eso que tengo casi 16 años, no me quejo –se sentó en su cama.

-Pero a pesar de tu edad eres una persona muy madura y si no me equivoco, nos has cuidado tan bien como nuestro hermano mayor que el sensei en su mente ya te tiene en un altar –Ante eso Leo rió un poco. Y de una cosa estoy seguro tanto si el bebé es también mío o no, y es que te va aquerer como a nadie.

-Y yo ya me estoy imaginando la situación en la casa cuando por fin esté aquí:

Donnie querrá hacerle cosas en su taller y querra explicarle todo lo que el sabe.

Mike jugará mucho con él o ella y sobre todo video juegos.

El sensei lo entrenará y le dará filosofía.

Y tu sin duda Rapha, lo enseñaras a ser belde y a portarse mal.

-Pero por supuesto –le dijo con una sonrisa –que en un futuro se vea que es nuestro o nuestra.

-Y a mucha hora –Leo rió.

-¿Y ya tienes una idea de cómo quieres que se llame? Por que pensar en los nombres del bebé es la característica principal de los padres primerizos.

-Bueno, hace tiempo pense que si tenía algún día un niño le pondría Dali o Greco, pero con el nombre de la niña, aun no me decido, tengo 4 en mente: Lisa, Aurora, Sofía o Menina

-Pues ya echaremos un volado cuando nazca.

-Eso sí -le dijo Leo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Juanis**: Si Leo y rapha son adorables cuando están juntos en mis fics jajaja.

**Reki-zen**: Te adelantaré que será niña, pero no te diré nada más jaja

**Yunuen**: Pues muchas veces no es necesario poner a detalle las relaciones sexuales de los eprsonajes je, je,je y si todos estan felices y más adelante verás como se llamará la bebé. y menina, viene de las obras de las meninas del pintor Diego Velazquéz. Leo va a explicar más adelante el porqué de los nombres.

**Zahara**: No, fijate bien, cuando Leo ve su beb en el ultrasonido ya han pasado algunos meses jeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.—

Los meses pasaron volando y todos estaban impacientes por el nacimiento del bebé y durante todo ese tiempo, leonardo a Splinter se le convirtió en algo pareciado aun cristal muy fino, ya que el maestro no dejaba que casi nadie tocara o se acercara a su hijo.

Pero Leo en si no se aburrió. Abril le había conseguido unos ejercicios de Yoga para que llevara bien su embarazo.

Incluso había salido a comprarle muchas cositas, de los muebles del bebé se encargarían Donnie y Rapha.

Pero sin embargo su peso estaba aumentando más de lo debido.

-¿Seguro que no te has sobrepasado Leo? con los antojos o algo así –dijo Leatherhead aquel día en que de nuevo llegó para checarlo.

-Para nada, aunque creo que Rapha ya esta un poco arto de mis antojos matutinos –rió.

-¡Eso no es cierto Leo, tú pídeme lo que quieras y a la hora que sea! –gritó Rapha desde el laboratorio de Donnie.

-Bueno al parecer Raphael no está mlesto por el embarazo sino lo contrario.

-Realmente todos estamos felices. –Leo dio un suspiro.

-Bien, vamos a hacerte otro chequeó y ver como va esa pequeña cosita –Leo asintió y siguió a Leatherhead a otra habitaciçon, la cual el cocodrilo y donnie habían acondicionado para los estudios prenatales de Leo.

Leo se recostó y su amigo comenzó los estudios.

-Veamos –comenzó a checarlo con el ultrasonido -…Un momento –el cocodrilo hizo un poco más grande la imagen para verla mejor….¿qué significa esto?.

-¿Es algo malo? ¿Qué tiene el bebé? –Leo se preocupó.

-No hay de que asustarse, lo que sucede es que …- Cuando le dijo que era lo que pasaba, Leo se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No le digas algo a los demás aún, ni a Rapha, quiero que sea sorpresa –le pidió.

-De acuerdo, sí así lo quieres, pero es bastante curioso que apenas faltando dos meses nos díeramos apenas cuenta.

Minutos después ambos salieron. Leo estaba vestido con una especie de camisón y se veía tierno.

-Rapha, quieron una pizza con camarones y mermelada –le dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?, pues bueno te la conseguiré aunqeu que antojo tan raro te ha dado.

-Simplemente compra la pizza con camarón y aquí le ponemos la mermelada –le dijo Donnie.

-Cierto –dijo Rapha y salió junto a Casey a comprar lo que Leo quería.

-¡Y quiero agua de papa! –dijo sin mas y Rapha se quedó con cara de órale.

Cuando los otros dos ya se fueron, Leo se sentó en un sillón y Mike se le acercó.

-¿Cómo va el bebé? –le preguntó.

-Bien, gracias –dijo Leo -. patea tanto que ya quiere salir, sin duda será un buen nija –respondió.

-¿Puedo sentirlo? –Leo le asintió a su hermano menor y Mike le tocó el vientre y pudo sentir una pataditas dentro de su hermano y sonrió.

-Que lindo –dijo la tortuga de anaranjado y luego retiró la mano -¿No quiere sentirlo sensei? –la vieja rata puso suavemente al mano sobre su hio y también pudo sentir al bebé, y que pateaba con gusto, quizás sabía que iba a ser amado y muy consentido (sobre todo por Rapha)

_**(ya me imagino la situación en el futuro:**_

_**Hijo: Pá voy a salir en moto.**_

_**Rapha: Ni de chiste ¿y si algo te pasa? aparte ya es de noche.**_

_**Hijo: Ay pa, no seas aguafiestas.**_

_**Rapha: Pues no sales y se acabó, no tienes que estar todas las noches fuera….Leo dile a tu hijo que no puede salir.**_

_**Leo: Me sorprende que actues así, si tu eras como el de rebelde cuando eras joven.**_

_**O si fuera niña le espantaría a todos los pretendientes, sería la princesita de papá).**_

Bueno ya sigamos el fic en tiempo presente.

El sensei le sonrió a su hijo.

-Mira –su hermano menor le enseñó los cerros de ropa. los biberones y chupones que Abril había comprado.

-La ropita es unisex –le dijo ella.

-No te hubieras molestado, gracias –le dijo.

-Casey y yo lo hicimos con gusto –respondió ella y fueron a guardar las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.—

En otro punto De USA

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor –dijo Bishop, quien veía a leo ya los demás en esos momentos por la pantalla.

-Y ahora a esperar los resultados –dijo Stockman y rió.

-Sinceramente espero que todo resulten bien al final, porque quiero ver como se desenvuelve el final de este experimento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana antes del nacimiento Donnie, Abril y Mike le organizaron un baby Shower a Leo (al que asistieron la escritora y sus locas amigas jaja)

Y el dia deseado por fin llegó.

Decidieron que el bebé o la bebé naciera en la guarida de las tortugas y aquel día limpiaron la habitación donde sería traido al mundo muy bien, para que Leo no se enfermara y el pequeño tampoco.

Leatherhead fue el único que se metió con la tortuga de azul para yudarle con el nacimiento (Donnie quería que también para él fuera una sorpresa saber si fue niño o niña finalmente)

El cocodrilo sedo a la tortuga y comenzó con su faena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los demás esperaban en la sala y Rapha estaba recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y se le veía pensativo.

-Estoy impaciente –dijo Mike.

-Calma mi estudiante, hay que tener paciencia –le dijo su maestro y Donnie consultaba su reloj.

Casi una hora después se escuchó un llanto.

-¡Ya nació! –dijo Abril emocionada.

-¿Pero porque al parecer se escucha más de un llanto? –dijo Casey.

-Debe ser por el eco del laboratorio –respondió Donatello.

-Quizás –Una hora después salió leatherhead.

--Disculpen la tardanza, pero incluso he hecho la prueba de ADN, felicidades Rapha, eres padre –ante eso Rapha sonrió.

-¡Qué fue! –quizo saber Abril.

-Niña –les dijo y sonrió ampliamente –Las 4 fueron niñas. (Se que esto es exagerado pero quise que cada tortuguita cuidara a una nena jaja)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Continuará…

Ya lo siguiente es el final…


	4. Chapter 4

**-Yunuen**: No te preocupes, queno viene nada feo jajaja.

**Juanis**: Casi le atinas con Rapha, casi se desmaya pero no. Y si tu haces despelote, imagina que hará Mikey con las 4 jajaja.

**Reki-Zen:** Así es decidí hacer este fic cortito jaja, como otro que tengo por ahí y que esta bastante duro, a Leo le volverá a pasar algo malo, y de nueva cuenta por culpa de Rapha.

Ese fic se llama **El Sacrificio** y tengo otro que aun esta en proceso que se llama **El Nuevo Shredder** que será Leo jajaja. (ambos son Yaoi y bastabte duros, bueno no tanto, pero pongo a Yunuen al tanto, ya que hay como e costumbre relaciones sexules y violaciones)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿4? –todos se sorprendieron y Raphael se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Felicidades Rapha, eres potente –Casey le palpó el hombro.

-Estoy muy orgulloso, 4 sobrinitas para el tío Mike, que bien ¿puedo verlas?

-Por el momento creo que es mejor dejar descansar a Leo y las niñas, aunque él tampoco las ha visto, Aun sigue sedado. Pero puedo decirles que als bebés están muy bonitas.

-Tienes razón en querer dejarlos descansar –Splinter está feliz de ser abuelo.

-Si las bebés son bonitas entonces gracias a Dios no heredaron nada de Rapha –otro cocazo cayó sobre la nuca de Mike, por parte de Rapha.

_las cuatro nacieron con los colores de ustedes solo que más brillantes –leatherhead se sentó en la sala.

-Y yo sigo sin creer en al bendición de que ahora hay 4 niñas en esta casa –dijo el sensei.

-Y lo bueno es que son de Leo –sonrió Mike.

-Y mías –recalcó Rapha.

-Pido a los dioses que se parezcan más a Leo que a ti en carácter –Mike le sacó la lengua a su hermano y Donnie se rió un poco, en lo que anotaba en una hoja lo que le construiría a las bebés de sus hermanos.

-Lo de que eran 4, leo y yo lo supimos dos meses atrás.

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? a mi especialmente –dijo Rapha.

-Por que Leo queria que fuera sorpresa –dijo el cocodrilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hablando del rey de Roma, éste estaba profundamente dormido y con el estómago vendado, aunque la venda aun se sigue manchando con un poco de sangre, epro esta tambie pronto dejara de salir y al herida del plastrón sanará, aunque se debe de olvidar de lso ejercicios por un buen de tiempo.

En su rostro de angel y tan dulce se dibuja una sonrisa, quizás sueña con que ya podrá cargar y abrazar a sus bebés. Dios lo había elegido a él y había hecho a Bien. Leonardo es un ser muy puro de sentimientos.

Y sus bebés tambien duermen, acmodadas en una especie de canastita y están a su lado, cubiertas con una cobijita.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Dos horas después Leatherhead vuelve a la habitación donde está la tortuga acostada y leo lanza un leve quejido, el cual indica que ya está despertando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –el cocodrilo se acercó a la cama.

-¿Eh? –Leo no sabía ni donde estaba.

-Que cómo te encuentras –recalcó el otro.

-Ahh, más o menos aún se oía muy cansado -¿Y mis bebés? –se acordó de repente -¿cómo nacieron? ¿están bien?

-perfectas –dice su amigo y sonríe y leo al sabe que están en la canastita que tiene a un lado se incorpora lo más que puede para verlas y les sonríe.

Menina tenía el color de Rapha, Sofía el de Leo, Aurora el de Mike y Lisa el de Donnie.

Las pequeñas tortuguitas movieron un poquito sus puñitos, medio abrieron los ojos y bostezaron. Leo sonrió y una lágrima se asomo en uno e sus ojos castaños y el recorrió la mejilla. Se sentía inmensamente dichoso.

-Apenas puedo creer que sean mías –es algo realmente maravilloso.

-Tuyas y de Rapha, la prueba de ADN resultó positiva y el es digamos, el padre de las 4, aunque hace rato casi se nos desmaya al enterarse de uqe no fue sólo una, a propósito son niñas las 4

-Niñas –volvió a sonreir- que lindo.

-Y lo curioso es que se parecen a ustedes 4.

-De esa manera se notan que son de la familia.

-Les diré a los demás que ya pueden pasar.

Leatherhead salió y los 5 minutos volvió con los demás.

-Felicidades Leonardo –lo abrazó su sensei.

-Gracias Padre –le dijo.

-¡Bebés, bebés! -mike estaba emocionado y las veía dormiditas en su canastita.

-No las vayas a despertar –Donnie tambien veía a las pequeñas y se sentúia también dichoso de ser tío.

-Es cierto, están muy bonitas –dijo abril al verlas.

-Y ¿cómo se van a allamar? –le preguntó casey a Leo y cuando les dijo los nombres Abril les puso el mameluco de acuerdo a las descripciones y dos moñitos del mismo color de su ropa en su cabecita.

Menina de rosa, Lisa de lila, Aurora de amarillo y Sofía de azul.

-¿Y cómo elegiste los nombres? –cuando Donnie le preguntó. llegaron Karai con Chaplin (éste les reclamó que no le avisaran antes lo de Leo). El daimo, The ancient One y Usagui Yojimbo. Bishop mando por correó unas rosas y un aparato de comunicaciones para la habitacion de las bebés y de los padres.

-Pues Lisa fue por la Mona Lisa, la obra cumbre de Leonardo D Vinci; Menina por la pintura de las Meninas de Velazquéz, sofía porque significa sabiduría y aurora porque es el amanecer.

-Vaya –dijo Casey y Mike se puso a reapartir chocolatinas.

-Felicitaciones Leonardo san -le dijo el conejo.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es justo, yo debí de enterarme –dijo Chaplin.

-¿Para que hubieses agarrradoa a mi ehrmano de experimento? No gracias –le dijo rapha.

-Y son 4 asi que cada uno cuidará de una.

-¿Estás feliz, Leo? –Rapha le besó la cabeza.

-Mucho y me alegro que nacieran bien tanto menta como físicamente.

-Y dentro de 20 horas les toca su primer alimento.

Les habían comprado latas de leche en polvo con las propiedades de la leche materna.

-De acuerdo –Leo dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, aun estaba muy cansado.

-Será mejor dejaro descansar, aún está débil –dijo el sensei y todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de rapha.

Rapha se acercóa la cama y le acarició la frente a leo, y éste de nuevo dormía. la tortuga de rojo estaba orgulloso, mejor pareja no pudo encontrar aparte de Leo y sobre todo para que fuera "la madre de sus hijos"

Sus 4 hijas serían tratadas como princesas y jamás les faltaría algo y mucho menos amor.

-Jamás llegué a creer que nos pasaría algo tan bello Leo, y sin embargo la prueba y grandeza de Dios la tengo frente a mi. y se que nuestras hijas te querrán como a nadie en la vida. Sinceramente tu y ahora ella son ahora el pilar de mi vida y por quein velare gustoso todos los días que me queden, que espero sean muchos. Incluso ambos las sacaremos adelante y serán seres de bien.

Raphael se quedó contemplando a su pareja y luego le besó la frente, Mientras el cielo cubría de estrellas a la enorme urbe que estaba justamente encima de su hogar.

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
